


一辆阿卡姆骑士背景下的桶蝙车

by shaoyan



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoyan/pseuds/shaoyan
Summary: 剧情变动，有私设





	一辆阿卡姆骑士背景下的桶蝙车

阿卡姆疯人院。

这个曾经让他夜夜噩梦的地方。

杰森一路尾随着追踪器发出的信号来到这里，他知道蝙蝠侠就在前方刚停下的货车上。

他看着稻草人打开了后车厢。哥谭的黑暗骑士从里面走出来，身上的装备已经全数卸下，十分顺从地接受了捆绑，手脚固定在竖立的拘束椅上被推进屋里。

蝙蝠侠是来做交易的，筹码是他自己。

 

解决门口几个守卫对杰森来说是轻而易举的事。这些人不久前还听命于他，而他现在毫不留情地打断了这些人的骨头，把他们扔到角落。杰森给自己的枪上好了膛，用绳枪悄声潜入二楼。

有些事从这里开始，也将在这里终结。

破败的味道如此熟悉。回忆如跗骨之蛆钻入他的脑子里，杰森想起了他被小丑绑架，在阿卡姆疯人院深处受尽凌虐整整一年的那段时光。蝙蝠侠曾来这里寻找过他，他听着暴怒的蝙蝠拷问那些疯子，不过是隔了一道墙的距离，而他却无法呼救出声。即便在被折磨崩溃的边缘，杰森也不曾放弃希望，直到小丑告诉他，蝙蝠侠有了新的罗宾。

一周？一个月？他不知道才过了多久，蝙蝠侠就找到了代替他的人。

小丑把那些哥谭夜晚里黑暗骑士和他的新搭档联手制敌的照片砸在杰森脸上放肆大笑。“看到了吗？可怜虫，我们亲爱的小蝙蝠已经有了新的男孩。这只小鸟看上去比你可乖巧聪明多了，难怪他这么快就能忘了你！”

他知道这是小丑对他的又一次精神打击，而他再也撑不下去了。他没有放弃蝙蝠侠，是蝙蝠侠放弃了他。那个曾经在黑暗中拯救他的人，又将他重新抛弃在黑暗里。

他想办法逃出了这个鬼地方，不知昼夜地训练自己，戴上伪装，用一个全新的身份归来，精心策划了这一场盛大的复仇，对蝙蝠侠，对哥谭。作为前任罗宾，杰森了解蝙蝠侠的弱点和习惯，这成为他迅速得到稻草人赏识的筹码。他与曾经在阿卡姆疯人院里折磨他的这群疯子联手，派遣雇佣军占领这座曾经他和那人一起保护的城市。

杰森知道自己早就被逼成了一个疯子。小丑死了，没能死在他手上，他满腔的怨恨无处宣泄。他不在意这个世界会崩坏成什么样，他恨着蝙蝠侠，恨着布鲁斯韦恩，他想亲手折断那人的羽翼，让他在不可置信中注视着自己，只注视着自己，然后死去。

他以为痛苦已经让自己足够强大，强大到真的忘记了自己曾经仰望过那人的背影，无数个昼夜里追随的目光。但当他脱下阿卡姆骑士的面具，用还活着的杰森托德的身份面对蝙蝠侠时，他发现自己依然能在对方寥寥几句话下溃不成军。

多可笑啊，他想尽办法致蝙蝠侠于死地，但当蝙蝠侠要用自己的命去交换那个替代他的新罗宾时，他仍然义无反顾地跟在了他的身后。

布鲁斯韦恩始终是他的软肋，他没法看着他去送死。

 

屋内的气氛十分紧张。

现任罗宾被绑在椅子上动弹不得，哥谭警长戈登站在他身边与稻草人对峙着。蝙蝠侠刚被注射了几针毒素，意识有些涣散。众人背后，数十台电视屏幕正播报着目前的情况，看起来稻草人是要实况转播哥谭骑士的陨落。

毫不犹豫，杰森抬手举枪利落地点射。稻草人刚注意到自己身上映出被瞄准的红点，麻醉针已经扎入他的脖子。戈登和罗宾瞬间反应，却也只来得及发出两声闷哼，接连倒地。

又是几声枪响，摄像机爆出一阵宣告完蛋的黑烟，墙面上显示器的碎片如雨般倾泄。杰森从二楼的栏杆翻身下来，落在蝙蝠侠的面前。男人此刻神情十分痛苦，双目紧闭，睫毛不住颤抖，像是在极度可怕的梦魇中挣扎着。

你的恐惧是什么？布鲁斯？

杰森知道稻草人的毒素会让人产生如同置身地狱般的可怕幻觉，但他从未见过蝙蝠侠害怕的样子。黑暗骑士向来是哥谭恶棍们的恐惧本源，而他自己呢？

不得而知。

杰森走上前去，试图解除蝙蝠侠身上的枷锁，却在贴近他身侧的那刻听到一句发颤的低语:

“……杰森。”

他抬头看向那人，意识还尚未清醒，半睁的眼睛里绿色正逐渐褪去，恢复成原本海水般深邃的蓝。杰森感受到布鲁斯的肌肉不再那么紧绷，恐惧带给他的紧张感正在慢慢消退。

然而事情并没有这么简单就结束。男人的呼吸忽然急促起来，黑色面罩下露出的半张脸泛起红晕，双眼看上去像是醉酒般笼起一层迷离的雾气。

毒素有问题。刚才稻草人还给他注射了不止一次的剂量。

杰森的动作有些迟疑。

他的养父，他的导师，他一直追逐仰望的对象，全身被牢牢缚住，一副任人宰割的模样躺在他面前低声喘息着，朦胧的蓝眼睛里只映出他一个人的身影。

这比他年少时做过的那些与眼前人相关且不可言说的梦境都要绮丽。

杰森觉得自己被蛊惑了，正在解开锁铐的手不由自主地摸向了布鲁斯的面罩，手背温柔地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

今夜之前，杰森曾设想过无数次抓住这只蝙蝠后要如何处置。该像这样，将他的四肢铐住，锁在自己身边寸步不离，羞辱他，折磨他，关在那几只鸟儿找不到的地方。

“我会比他们做的都好，布鲁斯。没人能取代我。”杰森摘下自己的红头罩扔在脚边，抓住男人面罩上的尖耳朵，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇。

布鲁斯如同渴水的鱼般迅速回吻。哥谭第一花花公子的吻技一向很好，灵活的舌头主动撬开杰森的唇，迫不及待地与他纠缠在一起，溢出让人脸红心跳的水声。杰森没料到男人的反应如此激烈，不可避免的磕碰让血腥味在两人的唇齿间漫延。他不得不扣住布鲁斯的下巴，带着安抚意味地温柔舔舐着男人唇舌上的伤口。

感受到布鲁斯在不停地试图挣脱身上的枷锁，杰森迈上前一步，用膝盖抵上男人腿间已经鼓起的帐篷，不紧不慢地磨蹭着。布鲁斯一边用力吸吮着他的舌尖，一边在接吻的间隙发出几声不满的轻哼，这副沉溺情欲的模样几乎立刻就让杰森硬的发疼。

他抚上布鲁斯的胸甲，手指在胸前的蝙蝠标记上慢慢描摹一圈，绕到男人的后腰处解开了暗扣。漆黑的蝙蝠制服被解开，露出男人满是伤疤的身体。杰森看到了他左侧肋骨上的枪伤，伤口流出的血液已经凝固，蝙蝠侠在受伤后第一时间就给自己做了紧急自救。他不由地低下头，在男人伤口处印上一个轻柔的吻。

这是我给他的印记，杰森想，今晚我还可以留下更多。

布鲁斯正从方才的深吻里逐渐恢复过来，胸口剧烈起伏着，两颗乳头因为暴露在外的凉意颤巍巍的挺立起来，看起来有些楚楚可怜。杰森毫不犹豫将脸埋在男人胸前，含住一边尽情吮吸舔弄着，发出啧啧的水声，另一边则用手放肆地按压揉捏，对男人忽然的惊喘充耳不闻。

布鲁斯激动的眼角都泛着红。蝙蝠侠一向习惯自己掌控一切，这次被注射四倍的情欲催化剂让他的身体加倍敏感，撑到现在都没得到任何纾解，已经让他濒临失控的边缘。杰森感受到男人主动挺了挺腰，极力挣扎着往他的身上磨蹭，试图缓解发泄不了的欲望。

“解开……给我解开。”布鲁斯带着急促的喘息艰难开口。情欲越是放大，意识就越是清晰，他的思考能力终于从混沌的噩梦中彻底苏醒。

杰森抬起头，放开已经被蹂躏到变得艳红的乳尖，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。没吸出点甘甜的乳汁着实让他有些不满，虽然他知道男人的确不会有。

“舔你就让你这么舒服吗？”杰森凑到男人的耳边轻笑着说道。

布鲁斯半是隐忍又无可奈何地闭上眼睛别过头：“杰森，先救罗宾和戈登出去。”

“别提那个冒牌货！”杰森显然被“罗宾”这个词迅速激怒了，声音都发着抖，咬牙切齿地盯着眼前的男人，伸手将他的蝙蝠面罩摘下，狠狠地摔在地上，抵住他的额头低吼，“看着我，布鲁斯，看、着、我。现在站在你面前的是我，救你的人是我！”

“你都已经忍不住了，老蝙蝠。你渴求我、需要我，你喊着我的名字发情。”暴怒的青年语气冰冷，扣住布鲁斯的咽喉，强迫他注视着自己，一只手拉下自己的裤链，掏出已经硬挺的阴茎蹭着男人的腿根，“别提些不相关的人惹我生气，我不在乎他们。你不如好好担心下自己现在的状况。”

“我们是父子，杰森。”

“根本没有血缘关系。”青年低下头，一边舔舐着男人身上纵横交错的细小伤口，一边在他尚且完好的肌肤上吮出几个红印，”还是说被养子操让你有羞耻感了？布鲁斯，别告诉我这么多年你心里不清楚迪基鸟对你是什么感情。”

布鲁斯陷入了沉默。

杰森看着他紧抿着不发一语的嘴角，扶着自己硬到发烫的阴茎插进他的双腿间抽送起来。白皙的大腿内侧被磨得发红，带出一道道湿滑的水痕。两人灼热又急促的呼吸喷在对方的脸上，身体像磁石一般紧密贴合。

“蝙蝠侠，你知道我每次梦到你的时候在想什么吗？”温软的舌尖舔上的布鲁斯的耳廓，敏感的触觉让他浑身发抖，“我想撕碎你的制服，撩起披风从后面干你的屁股，把精液射满你的肚子。”

布鲁斯在他话音刚落的瞬间就射了。杰森毫不意外地看着自己被射的斑斑驳驳的腹部，伸手抹了一把滑腻的液体，探向布鲁斯的臀缝。男人被捆绑的太紧，与身后固定板紧密贴合的身体阻止了他的深入。杰森“啧”了一声，拔出枪打碎了布鲁斯手腕脚踝上的锁铐，抬起他的腿环在自己的腰上。

“放松点，布鲁斯，这点润滑可不够。”

杰森一手揽住布鲁斯的腰，手指探入他的后穴开拓着，下身不紧不慢地摩擦着男人的会阴。布鲁斯的蓝眼睛里无法抑制地溢出泪水，身体因为诱发的情欲烫的吓人，咬入手指的洞口紧张的收缩着。他低下头亲吻着杰森脸上的J字烙印，那是眼前人曾经遭受苦难的痕迹，是他心底的一块空洞，里面是填不满的愧疚和伤痛。

他亲眼见证了父母的死亡。被小丑病毒侵染的噩梦里，他看到自己亲手折断了迪克的脖子，提姆在眼前被杀害而自己无能为力。梦境深处，他捡到了一张旧照片，上面是他和杰森的合影。那时还真正活着的杰森托德，那个在他身边露出张扬笑容的二代罗宾。

我无法忍受失去你们，蝙蝠侠害怕失去。

布鲁斯抱住了他的养子，不再压抑自己的喘息，舔吻着眼前人的唇低声道:“操我。”

年轻的身体因为这句话动作僵硬了几秒。杰森几乎以为自己出现了幻听，老蝙蝠刚刚是在勾引他？他抽出被肠液弄得湿哒哒的手指，抬高了布鲁斯的腰，揉捏着男人紧致的臀肉，硬热的龟头试探地戳弄起已经粘腻湿滑等待着进入的后穴。

“进来，杰森！”命令的语气让杰森的心脏像是要爆炸一般狂乱跳动，他不清楚布鲁斯是否是因为受到毒素的影响而丧失理智，但男人的确是喊着他的名字，细长匀称的腿缠上了他的腰，像是要把他融进身体般抱紧。

没人能拒绝这样的要求。

滚烫的肉刃不管不顾地直接操进了身体最深处，杰森抓住布鲁斯的腰，用力挺动起来。激烈的交合带出噗呲噗呲的水声，两人像发情的野兽般剧烈喘息，撕咬着彼此的嘴唇。抽插的节奏太快，布鲁斯配合地摆动着腰臀，湿热的内壁包裹着养子的阴茎不停地收缩，硕大的龟头每次摩擦过前列腺时都插入得更深，布鲁斯仰着脖子发出无声的叫喊，大腿内侧肌肉紧绷，牢牢地环住杰森的腰。杰森被身下这张饥渴的小嘴吸得头晕脑胀，毫无章法地在男人的脸上、脖颈处吻咬着。

我在他的身体里。杰森闭上眼睛，心里得到莫大的满足。这是我的父亲，我最敬仰的导师，我的爱人，我最珍视之物。

他抚摸着布鲁斯的腰线，男人紧实的肌肉上蒙了一层薄汗，身体迎合着撞击的力道与他紧密贴合，被操的软烂湿热的穴口缠绵地挽留着他的每一次抽出。持续不断的贯穿让布鲁斯无人慰藉的性器在两人的腰腹间摩擦着，顶端吐出一股股滑腻的液体，他忍不住伸手摸上去自渎起来，喉咙里像猫一样发出颤抖的呜咽。杰森握住布鲁斯的手和他一起上下套弄着，叹息着拨开男人被汗水浸湿的额发，吻上那双宝石般的蓝眼睛。

布鲁斯急促的呼吸着，被吻咬的艳红的嘴唇一张一合，随着杰森越来越快的操弄发出破碎的呻吟。青年的阴茎研磨着他的每一处敏感点，布鲁斯觉得自己要在这激烈的交媾里昏死过去了，手上弹动的肉棒猛地射出几股粘稠的液体，飞溅在杰森的腹部，缓缓滑落进两人紧密相连的部位。男人像触电般哆嗦着高潮了，浑身肌肉猛地绷紧，高热的甬道拼命吮吸缠裹着杰森还在挺送个不停的阴茎，双眼失神地望着前方。

“布鲁斯……我要射了……”杰森忍不住昂起头大声叫喊，他还来不及把自己的家伙从布鲁斯的身体里抽出来，就已经把男人的肠道射了个满。淋漓的汁水从被操的发红的穴口里满溢出来，顺着布鲁斯的大腿缓缓滴落。

布鲁斯给予了他无尽的包容与温暖，叫他无法抑制地落下泪来。杰森将脑袋靠在男人的肩上平复呼吸，感受着这片刻的温存。他的养父搂住他，轻轻揉着他的头发，在他的发梢落下一个轻吻。

他听着布鲁斯低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，一如初见时带着温柔的笑意。

 

“没事了杰森，我们回家。”


End file.
